The Galaxy in your Eyes
by bonkaki
Summary: Here's what happened- We were in love but destiny had other plans. AAML. Review please. ONESHOT.


* * *

Here's what happened-

We were in love but destiny had other plans.

**The Galaxy in Your Eyes**

**BoNkaKi**

* * *

Have you experienced love at first sight?

Well, I guess most of you have.

This story is about love at first sight.

First- let's just know when this happened.

I was walking up the second floor stairs when I bumped into him.

"OUCHH-"

"Oh, sor-" his eyes widened.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, while blushing.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going so-"

"Oh- uh, this is **MY** fault, entirely.. so.. don't apologize.. s-see you around!" with that, he went off, blushing furiously.

I winced. What WAS that?!

Only a few weeks had passed then, since the beginning of my last year in High School.

I guess he was a new student because I never saw him before.

That's why I was surprised when I saw him in our school's cafeteria.

"Oh-! You're 'Mr. Sorry'!"

He blushed at my statement.

"Uh... That's.. Ash Ketchum"

I laughed in embarassment.

"I'm Misty Waterflower"

He smiled, I still don't know why up to this day.

"Misty..." he repeated.

"Uh.. so.. are you new here, Ash?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah"

"Hmm.. where did you live before Cerulean City?"

"Pallet town" he answered.

"Well, what class are you in?"

"Right next to yours"

"Uh... Class C?"

He nodded.

Silence

"Uh.. are you free after school?" he asked.

I thought about it. My sisters should be managing the department store, there's nothing to do.

I nodded.

"I am"

His face brightly lit up.

"R-Really? Oh.. uh.. I mean.. wh-what do you want to do?"

I thought again.

"Want to go around town?" that was all I could think of.

He seemed to smile never-endinglessly when he was with me.

"Yes!"

It made me smile.

* * *

After school, he was waiting for me outside the school gate. I blushed.

it was sweet for him to do something like this...

"ASH!" I tapped him on the back.

He jumped from suprise.

"I-I.. oh... Hi..." he waved.

"Let's go!" I led the way.

He walked after me.

"Misty"

I turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like... milkshakes?"

I nodded.

"Are you kidding?! I **LOVE** them!"

I smiled.

His eyes widened as his face reddened.

"R-Really?"

"Yup"

As if it was meant to be, I saw a milkshake store.

"Oh-!" I ran to it.

"W-" Ash ran.

We went inside.

The tables were cute, circular, decorated with flowers and stars. There were beanbags to sit in. Kinda like a cafe, except it was selling milkshakes. I looked at the menu, everything was sweet, except for occasional soups and bread.

I immediately ordered something.

"Hmm.. a strawberry milkshake, please" I smiled.

The girl at the counter, May; smiled at me. "Anything else?"

"Nope" I said.

I paid for the milkshake, completely forgetting about Ash.

"Oh"

He looked at me blankly.

"Sorry, uh... do you want anything? My treat-"

"It's okay.. let's just get out of here-"

"ASH!"

He turned to May.

May was holding my milkshake, shaking.

"How- Why.. are you here?"

He looked at the ground.

A couple entered the store but left as they saw the commotion.

My eyes darted between them.

He didn't answer.

"Uh.. He followed me here because I promised to treat him to a milkshake for his effort in our project!" I nervously said.

The tension was growing.

Ash looked at me with grateful eyes.

May handed me my milkshake.

"Is that so, Ash?"

He nodded.

"Uhh.. what would you like?" I asked.

"A mango one" he smiled.

I paid for it.

Then we went out of the store, May staring after us.

"You owe me" I nudged him.

He stared the ground, sipping on his milkshake.

We were near a river, I forget which.

"She was my girlfriend, that girl"

I looked at him. "Oh". I sipped on mine.

"I broke up with her, because I didn't love her anymore."

I felt his pain.

"Hmm..."

We gazed at the sunset.

"Because.. I was in love with you."

I nodded.

**_WHAT?!_**

I stared at him with a surprised expression.

"What?"

He looked at me with seriousness.

"Yep."

My cheeks flushed.

"It was love at first sight. You see, I saw you the other week at the Department Store... well... that's it." he sipped his milkshake.

Oh no...

"Uh... I..."

"It's okay I know you don't feel anything for me..."

I sipped my milkshake.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

I woke up early. About... 5 am?

I sat at my bed, my alarm wasn't set until 7:03.

I decided to go back to that river.

I got dressed and walked to that spot.

**_He has a crush on me... I didn't know that..._**

My thoughts wandered as I walked to the spot.

The sun was still out. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again. I inhaled and sat down on the grass near the river.

The grass smelled of morning dew, a bit damp but no mud. I lied down.

There was no sound except my breathing. I closed my eyes.

"Umm.. are you okay?"

I immediately sat up.

"Yes..."

The person sat next to me.

"Hmm.."

May.

"Oh.. hi.."

She smiled.

"Are you... Ash's girlfriend?"

I blushed.

"No. Of course not." I said.

She nodded.

"He likes you, then?"

Call me insane, I nodded.

"I see.. so, what're you doing here before sunrise?"

"I was supposed to be jogging then I got tired."

She smiled again.

"I like smiling, you know"

Obviously.

I said nothing.

The sky was reddish-orange already.

"The sun's coming up" May said.

"Uhh.. yeah" I smiled.

Then I remembered.

"Crap. I have school... oh, uh... Gotta go, bye!" I back to my sister's department store.

School was hell.

There was a quiz I forgot to study about, a club I forgot to go to and a Mountain of assignments.

We were at the 'spot' again.

I groaned.

"God. This is like.. the best day ever.." I sighed, eating the Jam bread I bought earlier.

Ash laughed.

"Math, Algebra, History and a report on the Solar System, right?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah."

He laughed again, eating his Vanilla bread.

I got my iPod from my bag, bored to death.

**Hitomi no Naka no Galaxy**

**Arashi**

I closed my eyes.

This was my favorite song back then.

Ash took the other end.

-silence-

"Japanese?"

I nodded. "I love Jpop." I smiled.

He grinned back. "What song is this?"

"Hitomi no Naka no Galaxy."

"?"

"The Galaxy in Your Eyes."

He laughed. "How.. corny!"

I slapped him. "Die, you ass."

He grasped his face. "But it's a nice song, I give you that." He lied down on the grass.

I followed.

The sun was starting to set now.

"The sunset..." I sat up.

He remained there, just glancing at it.

The sky was a deep orange already.

We stayed there until the sky was dark.

"Oh... It's late.. you should go home, now" he said, standing up.

I stood up, brushing the grass off my skirt.

"Hmm..."

We walked home.

"Misty..."

"Yes?"

He moved in closer to me, his lips touched mine.

He seperated.

I was blushing. He was serious.

Then he smiled and took my hand.

Walked me home.

The next day, I was so maxed out.

He called me 5 times.

I answered 4 times, I was out on the 5th.

We were in love.

The next day was a Sunday, we went to the mall to do 'stuff', but to me.. that was a real date :)

Bad thing was... We bumped into May.

Here's what happened:

"So, when he went back to their apartment, she was gone, get it?"

I nodded.

Then we turned into a corner, I bumped into her- literally.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry! I-"

"No, no! It's okay..."

She stared at us.

"Ash?"

He took my hand and went.

I reluctantly followed, leaving her where she is.

Monday.

We were at the 'spot' again.

"Misty. I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

He stared at me, looking guilty.

"The mall thing?"

Silence.

"Oh- Don't worry about it! I-"

"I'm going to Hoenn tomorrow."

A poison arrow hit my heart.

"Huh?"

His eyes grew watery.

"I have to go. My mom wants me-"

I nodded. "It's okay.. I... It's okay"

He looked at me, concerned at my reaction.

"Misty, I-"

Tears fell from my eyes.

"It's okay..."

I sobbed.

He winced and took me into his arms.

The sun was gone, dark invaded the sky. The moonlight illuminated our faces, stars were twinkling above us.

He looked into my eyes.

"I'll never forget you."

I sobbed more.

"Me, too.."

I returned into his arms once again, savoring this moment.

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"My mom told me this morning."

"Don't go"

"I have to"

The conversation was kind of.. scripted. It was fast, unlike what happens in romance novels and comics.

But this was reality.

Tuesday.

He was leaving at 7pm.

It was still 5.

After school, He said something I will never ever forget even if all the world vanished.

"Let's watch the sunset again."

I felt tears coming up, but held them back. I didn't want to spoil this moment.

"Sure."

He smiled and took my hand, walking to the 'spot'.

* * *

I sighed.

"When's the sunset again?"

He looked at his Newspaper.

"It says here, about right now."

I looked at the sky.

It was the same as yesterday, reddish-orange-yellow.

Then the river, reflecting the sky, as if there were two.

It was beautiful.

"Misty"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I laughed.

"Me, too."

We kissed, the rest of the world vanishing.

The sun was disappearing through the horizon.

We parted.

My eyes were starting to water.

"What time is it?"

He stopped for a while, hesitating.

"Uhh.."

I urged him.

"It's 6:04"

The sunset was gone.

As we were walking, he looked intently at me, gripping my hand.

Never wanting to let go.

We reached the street that seperated our streets.

"This is it."

He smiled, one last time and looked at the sky.

"I want to promise you something."

"What?"

"Look at the sky."

I looked at the sky, it was especially covered with stars tonight.

I didn't feel like crying anymore, a smile made it's way through my face.

"Everytime that we'll see the sky.." he choked out, brushing a few tears out of his eyes.

"We'll think of each other." He looked at me.

I looked at him, he was crying.

My tears fell on their own, sliding down my face.

"I'll always see them... I'll always see... the Galaxy in your eyes.."

We parted ways.

I was crying, he was.

But it had to be done.

How else can we move one if we don't get over such things?

But.. I never forgot that promise.

Maybe I'll never even get over it.

I think of him, too.

And I'll always believe-

**He'll be thinking of me.**

**Gyahhh...finished.**

**Review it please.**

**BoNkaKi**


End file.
